


Pride and Joy (Rewritten)

by xxEmi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Gay, Humor, Jokes, M/M, Merry Christmas, Multi, Polyamory, Supportive Bobby, i still dont know how to tag you'd think I'd learn after 3 years, mentions of stripping, rewriting this to cope with that disaster of a finale, rowena is a bi queen, sam and dean were adopted by bobby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxEmi/pseuds/xxEmi
Summary: Rewritting this three years later to cope with the ending. Wtf was that 😒.This was the fifth time Bobby and his old high school friend group had gotten together - and anniversary type thing to catch up and reminisce - and each time he left wishing he never showed up.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Crowley (Supernatural)/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Pride and Joy (Rewritten)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little housekeeping to do here.
> 
> For explanation to make the story make sense if you get confused.
> 
> Ty Laffite is an OC I made to be Benny's dad.   
> Bobby adopted Sam and Dean from John because they deserved better.  
> This is a setting where the supernatural doesn't exist.
> 
> No beta because I'm a glutton for punishment I guess.

“There he is!”

Bobby Singer wrinkled his nose as a drunken Chuck Shurley swung his arm around his shoulder, leaning way to close into Bobby’s personal space. Bobby leaned away and nearly gagged at the scent of tequila on other man’s breath.

“It’s nice to see you man!” Chuck said loudly in his ear. “I haven’t seen you since... Since....” He paused, brow furrowed as he thought.

Bobby raised an eyebrow at the man’s puzzled face. “Since my wife’s funeral?” He asked dryly.

“Yeah! _Oh._ ” Chuck’s face went pale then bright red before he coughed. He seemed to sober a bit. “Uh yeah, my condolences again of course.” He added, slipping is arm from Bobby’s shoulder.

Bobby didn’t say anything in return, leaving Chuck to squirm a bit.

“Anyway,” Chuck drawled uncomfortably. “Come on, we’ve got a table in the back!”

Bobby sighed heavily and let himself be lead to the back, already regretting coming to this get together.

This was the fifth time he and his old high school friend group had gotten together - and anniversary type thing to catch up and reminisce - and each time he left wishing he never showed up.

Everyone had already arrived it would seem. Ty Lafitte was eating and keeping an eye on the football game displayed on the T.V., and Rowena, still beautiful as ever, was daintily sipping some dark concoction. Chuck let go of Bobby’s arm to stumble over to the table, throwing back a shot as if he wasn’t still a lightweight.

“Rowena. Ty.” Bobby said politely.

Ty looked away briefly from the T.V. and gave a cursory nod that Bobby didn’t bother returning. Rowena gave a small smile.

“Nice to see you again Robert.” She said. She had a penchant for using one’s proper name instead of their nickname or preferred name.

“Nice to see you too. All of you.” Bobby said, and only the first part was correct.

“Sit down, sit down.” Chuck slurred motioning him to a seat before calling over the waiter and ordering himself another drink.

“Anything for you, sir?” The waiter asked with a smile, holding up his note pad.

“I’ll have a margarita.” Bobby said as he settled into his spot across from Rowena. He smiled at her fondly and she returned the smile, shifting closer to him.

“Do you guys remember when I scored that touchdown that won us state championships?” Ty asked suddenly. Rowena shut her eyes and Bobby let out a sigh. And so it began.

Bobby survived 5 more football stories, 3 more drinks, and 1 drunk Chuck Shurley nearly passed out against him before he finally caved and excused himself to get some air. 

“Be right back.” He said slowly standing up, gripping the edge of the table, swaying slightly for a moment before steadying out. “I promised my son I’d call him to check in.”

“Son?” Chuck said, jerkily lifting his head from the table. “I have a son. I have several sons.” He said looking around at the two remaining. “And daughters.” He let a grin spread across his face. “But none of them are as successful as Gadreel. He’s my-“

“Yes, yes, your pride and joy.” Rowena said, eyes twitching upwards in a roll that she barely caught. “He’s an actor, plays a role in the T.V. adaption of your books. We know. So do most of your children.” She flicked her hair over her shoulder. “Except for Castiel right? What does he do?”

Chuck’s proud grin slipped from his face and he scowled. “He’s a pilot.” He muttered.

Rowena raised an eyebrow and Ty glanced over.

“And he’s a damn good one if I remember right.” Ty said narrowing his eyes at Chuck.

“Yeah.” Chuck relinquished with a hum. “He’s made a lot of money off it. Even owns a part of the company he works for. Made so much money that he bought his best friend this old car. An Impala or Gazelle. Something like that.” He let out a long sigh. “I wanted him to be an actor.” He muttered moving to rest his head on his hand and sulk.

Rowena didn’t bother to stop herself from rolling her eyes before she turned her back to Chuck to face Ty. “And what about your son? Benjamin right? Did he ever go into football like he was planning?”

Ty hummed, a commercial break had begun so Rowena had his full attention. “Naw. Doc said Benny couldn’t play anymore after he got injured. He did open a restaurant though. Nice Cajun restaurant. It’s doing really well. I’ll take you there sometime if you want.” A grin spread across his face. “We can share a milkshake too. Just like old times.”

She gave a polite smile leaning back slightly. “Perhaps. If I’m not busy.” She said, finishing off the last of her drink. She was almost guaranteed to be busy.

Ty seemed pleased with her answer though as he flashed a toothy smile and continued. “It’s amazing what that boy has done. You know he made so much money off of that restaurant that he bought his best friend’s favorite bakery so his friend can have all the pies and baked goods he wants for free.” He laughed. “I don’t even get to have any for free. Benny even jokes that one of these days he’ll start charging me double.”

Chuck let out a laugh. Much too boisterous and far too long to be appropriate. “They must be pretty close then.” He remarked picking up his new drink.

Ty hummed and nodded. “Been close with him ever since Benny moved to this area. Can’t remember how they met but he’s a good kid. He’s one of those bisexuals though.” He said with a shrug before chuckling.

Chuck let out a snicker.

“I’m _‘one of those bisexuals’_.” Rowena said flatly, sitting straight up and narrowing her eyes at the two of them.

Chuck’s snicker disappeared into a cough that was too strained to be real as Ty choked on his drink.

“And that’s alright.” Ty added quickly, squirming in his seat while not meeting her eyes. “Let there be a thousand blossoms bloom as far as I’m concerned.” He cleared his throat and tugged on his collar. “Speaking of sons.” He said coughing and clearing his throat again. “How, uh, how is your son?” 

Rowena narrowed her eyes at him before leaning back, tracing a finger around her drink. “He’s a lawyer. One of the best in the country.” She bristled with pride. “He’s made quite the large sum of money. Enough to buy me a cottage in the country and a penthouse in the city. He goes on so many trips and vacations so I don’t see him often but he pays for me to go anywhere I want. And always first class everything from the plane to the hotels.” She gloated in the awed looks Chuck and Ty gave her. “The same goes for several of his friends. He’s quite generous.” She added. “He even bought land by a lake and had a house built for his best friend’s birthday.”

Ty opened his mouth to ask a question but was interrupted by Bobby strolling back over to the table, an iced tea in hand.

“Did I miss anything?” He asked noting the looks on Chuck and Ty’s face.

“We were just talking about our sons, is all.” Rowena said shifting to lean away from Ty and towards Bobby. “How are Dean and Samuel doing?” She said with a hum. “I know Samuel was interning under my Fergus for a while. Is he still in law?”

Bobby seemed surprised that she remembered before he settled in his chair and nodded. “Yep. Completed his final degree and got hired into your son’s firm just the other day actually.” He said smiling brightly.

“All set to make loads of money, right?” Chuck asked elbowing Bobby hard.

Bobby jabbed Chuck in the side just as sharply but without any of the mirth. “I suppose. He’s got a good future ahead of him and he enjoys his work, he plans to focus mainly on family affairs. He’s settled in with his girlfriend Eileen.”

Ty grinned at that and raised his drink for Bobby to clink his own against in toast before continuing on.

“They bought a nice little house nearby, nothing to fancy three bedrooms two baths. Walking distance between Dean’s house and mine. And close to the lake of course.” He practically beamed with pride.

Rowena smiled. “That’s wonderful. I’m sure you like having your boys close.”

Before Bobby could agree, Ty cut in.

“And how is Dean doing?” He prompted. “Is he a lawyer too? Or maybe an engineer?”

Bobby shook his head and sipped his tea. “No. He isn’t either. He’s actually a stripper.”

Ty let out a shocked noise which he covered with a cough as Chuck jolted, knocking over Bobby’s tea. “A stripper?” He asked scandalized, lowering his voice as if anyone else in the loud bar cared. “Like… At a woman’s club?”

“Actually he works at a gay club.” Bobby filled in, watching them with amusement. “I can’t recall the name.” He mused, brain a little foggy from the margaritas. “It’s got the same name as that popular one in Miami.” He shrugged.

“I’m sorry man.” Chuck said shaking his head with a dramatically forlorn look. “It must be tough having a son like that.”

All at once the humor was gone. “A son like what?” Bobby asked sharply, puffing out his chest. “There’s nothing wrong with my son. Either of them. Those boys had a hard life before my wife and I took them in. They deserve to be happy and do what brings them joy and if stripping is what Dean enjoys then I’m just as proud of his as I am of Sammy.”

Chuck cowered back against his chair and Ty was looking anywhere but Bobby. Rowena had a surprised but pleasant look on her face.

“Besides.” Bobby said, calming down some. “He’s doing quite well actually, very popular I hear. He brings in a lot of money for himself. And in addition to that he’s got three boyfriends that spoil him rotten.” He let out a laugh. “For his last birthday they went all out for him, just because he was feeling down about turning 30. He got a 1967 Impala, a beautiful house built just for him by our lake, and his one boyfriend even bought his favorite bakery to make pies just for him.”

Ty stared at Bobby with absolute shock and Chuck nearly leaped out of his chair.

“What?” Bobby asked with confusion as Rowena cackled loudly. “What’s so funny?”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder in case you missed the beginning notes
> 
> Ty Laffite is an OC I made to be Benny's dad.   
> Bobby adopted Sam and Dean from John because they deserved better.  
> This is a setting where the supernatural doesn't exist.
> 
> Merry Christmas and happy holidays, thanks for reading
> 
> Also please tell me someone got the "Let there be a thousand blossoms bloom as far as I’m concerned" quote. It's literally my favorite ever and I quote it daily. Rip to that person in North Queensland that gets ripped apart by a crocodile every three months.


End file.
